The Black Girl
by Jessalin Holmes NCIS S.A
Summary: Sirius has a daughter that he thought he lost. But what happens when he realises he has knowen her for the last three months.
1. The begining

**Tital- The Black girl**

**Description-Sirius has a daughter that he thought he lost. But what happens when he realises he has knowen her for th last year and a bit.**

**Hay peeps this is my third story. It's a little sad but very happy. There are shocks and love. I hope for reviews. **

**Sirius cried as he watched his lovable wife die in his arms. Marline Black nee McKinnon the last living of the family. She died giving birth to their daughter. "I love you Sirius.," she whispers and her eyes close as she takes her last breath. **

"**I love you too Marline," he whispered tears falling down his cheeks. The baby begins to cry and Sirius picks her up. "I love you my baby," Sirius says and whisperes the baby's name in her ear. The baby closes her eyes and Sirius rocks the baby.**

**A year later Sirius cries as he is taken to Azkaban. He hopes Remus can keep his little girl. He regreated thinking Remus was the traitor but as soon as he knew it was Peter Sirius had passed over his baby to Remus and ran after the rat. That only ended him up in prison. Now he would never see his baby girl again. **


	2. The letter that changed eveything

Sirius stared at his small family. It was nice to be free. Harry had captured Pettigrew before he had gotten away. Sirius was now sat in a huge house in the country by Hogwarts. The Weasley's were around as was Remus, Andromeda, Nymphadora (Andromeda's daughter), Ted (Andromeda's husband), Harry (as he lived with Sirius and Remus now) and Hermione.

As Sirius watched Hermione he couldn't help but realise that she acted a lot like Marline. Tears prickled the back of his eyes as he thought of his dead wife and the daughter he never knew. He coughed and sniffed slightly as he watched her. "Are you OK Sirius?" Remus asked. Sirius looked at Remus and broke down completely. Everyone stopped what they were doing to stare at the man in front of them.

"I want them back Moony. I want them back," Sirius cried and then howled loudly.

"Who Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Marline and my baby girl!" Sirius cried.

"I know you do Sirius. But Marline died and Hala was given to a Muggle family who changed her name so you could never find her." Remus said as he hugged his friends.

Just then three things happened. One Sirius pushed Remus away and screamed. Two Hermione fell to her knees and three a letter flew through the window and landed by Hermione.

Hermione tore open the letter and burst into tears. Now no-one new what to do. Weather they should comfort Sirius or Hermione. Ron and Harry disided to comfort Hermione while Remus and Tonks comforted Sirius. "What's wrong Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Read it," she cried as she thrust the letter into Harry's hand.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Me and Mr Granger would like to inform you that you are not our real daughter. We adopted you after your father was arrested for murder. We couldn't have children of our own so we took you in. But now I have conseaved and in a week we shall have a child of our own. You are no longer welcome here but you may come to collect your things. _

_Your real name is Hala Marline Black._

_Your Sinserly _

_Mr and Mrs Granger._

_Harry gasped and looked at Hermione. Then something clicked. "Hermione your name is really Hala Black!" Harry yelled and everyone looked at him and Sirius stopped crying. _

"_Hala," he whispered and then he fainted._


	3. Lullabies and move talk

Sirius groaned and opened his eyes. He was not aware where he was strait away, that was until he realised he was in his room and Hermione was asleep in the chair by his bed. 'No not Hermione Hala," Sirius reminds himself. "Hala," Sirius crocks. Hermione stirs and opens her eyes to look at Sirius.

"Daddy," she said and jumped onto the bed and hugged Sirius. Both began to cry again but not out of sadness.

"Oh my little Hala." Sirius whispered and then started to sing. "Lullaby, and good night,With pink roses bedight,With lilies o'erspread,Is my babies sweet you down now, and rest,May your slumber be blessed!Lay you down now, and rest,May thy slumber be blessed!

Lullaby, and good night,You're your mother's delight,Shining angels besideMy darling and warm is your bed,Close your eyes and rest your and warm is your bed,Close your eyes and rest your head.

Sleepyhead, close your 's right here beside you.I'll protect you from harm,You will wake in my angels are near,So sleep on, with no fear," Sirius sings quietly. Soon Hermione is sleeping peacefully in his arms. Sirius smiles and drops Hermione off into her room and hears crying coming from Harry and Ron's room. Sirius goes in and see's Harry crying. Sirius hurries over to the weeping child. "What's wrong Harry?" Sirius asked as he rubbed circles on Harry's back.

"Y-y-you w-w-wont w-w-want m-m-me now y-y-you h-h-have H-Hermio-one," Harry cries.

"Where on Earth did you get that idea?" Sirius asked. "I want both of you to live with me. I was going to keep this a surprise until your birthday next week but it looks like it can't wait. Harry Dumbledore found out what the Dursley's did to you and agreed to let you live here with me," Sirius said. Harry looks at Sirius.

"Really?" Harry asked in nothing louder then a whisper.

"Really," Sirius whispered. "Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Mama's gunna buy you a mockingbird And if that mockingbird won't sing, Mama's gunna buy you a golden ring And if that golden ring's to small, Mama's gunna buy you a red bouncy ball. And if that red ball bounces away. Then Mama's gunna give you a surprise the next day.

And if you are feeling down, You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town." Sirius sings. Harry also fell asleep. Sirius smiled at the fact he could remembered the lullaby that Lily used to sing to him. Sirius tucked Harry in and left the room to go to the kitchen. He found the Order and the Weasley's sitting at the table and all looked up when Sirius entered. "What?" Sirius asked smiling.

"Hermione's your daughter?" Ron asked. Molly smacked her son around the back of the head. "OW!" Ron protested and then turned red as he realised what he had said to Sirius.

"Yes she is. I know have Harry and Hala to look after," Sirius smiled.

"Who?" everyone asked.

"Hala was Hermione's name when she was born. It means Moon Halo," Remus explained and several 'arghs' went around the room.

"Oh and I had to tell Harry he was moving in as he had a bit of a fit just now," Sirius explaind.

"Well I guess we better get the room's ready then," Remus chuckled.

"Yep. Three rooms need new plaqus, wallpaper, beds, bedding, carpets, and what ever else," Sirius said ticking everything off on his fingers.

"Three?" Molly asked.

"Well yes. Did you expect me to make Remus sleep in one of the guest rooms?" Sirius asked confused and Remus chocked on the pumpkin juice he had just been drinking.

"What?" he asked when he regained the ability to speak and breath.

"You're moving in too right?" Sirius asked.

"You were serious when you asked me?" Remus asked shocked.

"Yes," Sirius said.

"Oh," was all Remus said and then smiled.


	4. The morning

**I am always going to refer to Hermione as Hermione. Unless it is Sirius speaking or Sirius's point of view. When it is Sirius Hermione will be called Hala just so it doesn't confuse people.**

**The next morning Hermione woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Her stomach rumbled and she immediately ran down stairs. She slowed when she came to the kitchen door. She was nervous to what she would find and how people would react to her now. But she was still Hermione only she was now Hala Black and not Hermione Granger. **

"**This is so weird," Hermione mutters to herself.**

"**I know right," a voice said from behind her. Hermione gasps and whips around holding out her wand only to find it was Harry standing there.**

"**Oh Harry you startled me," Hermione gasped as she put away her wand.**

"**Sorry Hermione." Harry said smiling slightly but to Hermione it looked forced.**

"**What's wrong Harry?" she asked concerned. I mean after all they were god-siblings now. **

"**Nothing," Harry replied to quikely. Hermione narrowed her eyes and Harry sighed. "It's just that. I feel like maybe Sirius wont talk to me as much now because he has you to talk to now. I mean he is no longer alone so he wont have to feel forced to talk to me," Harry said looking at the floor. **

"**Oh Harry. Sirius talks to you because he wants to not because he feels forced. He loves you like a son. Just because he has me now as well doesn't mean he is going to love you any less than he always has," Hermione said as she pulled Harry into a hug. Harry returned the hug smiling. **

"**Thanks Hermione," Harry smiled a real smile, one that reached his emerald green eyes. **

"**Your welcome little brother," Hermione teased as she walked into the kitchen.**

"**HAY! WE'RE THE SAME AGE!" Harry yells after her.**

"**Yes but I was born first," Hermione calls back and then runs as Harry chases her around the kitchen. Both seemingly oblivious to the fact that the room was full of Order Members, family and friends. That was until Sirius grabbed Hermione with one arm and Harry with the other.**

"**Hay Dad," Hermione smiled hesitantly.**

"**Hi Sirius," Harry said at the same time just as hesitantly.**

"**Hay kids. Now do you want to tell me why you two are running around the kitchen table at this hour in the morning? As much as it amuses us we don't want you getting hurt," Sirius smirked. That was the first time either child noticed everyone else. "I'm waiting," Sirius said trying to keep the smirk out of his voice.**

"**Hermione was teasing me," Harry admitted.**

"**Oh thanks Harry drop me right in it why don't you." Hermione said sarcastically.**

"**Well she's your daughter Sirius," Harry muttered which earned him a smack from Hermione.**

"**Hala stop hitting Harry," Sirius sighed. **

"**What?" Hermione asked in an innocent voice.**

"**Oh she really is your daughter Sirius," Remus yelled from across the other side of the table. Everyone laughed and Hermione pouted. **

"**Dad let me go," Hermione said as she tried to wriggle form Sirius's grasp.**

"**No can do pup. You are going to sit right there and behave you are then to go and sit in the living room and wait for your punishment," Sirius said as he plopped Hermione into a chair next to him on the right side and Harry on the left. **

"**What?" Hermione asked with wide eyes.**

"**You heard me. We don't hit people it's not nice," Sirius said and several people in the Order snorted.**

"**Like you can talk Black," Snape sneered.**

"**What am I doing now then Snape?" Sirius asked.**

"**Stop it the pair of you. Your acting more like children then Harry and Hermione," Mrs Weasley tutted. **

"**We do not," both men yelled in ignition. **

"**I rest my case," Mrs Weasley mumbled as the two men glared at each other. **

**After breakfast Hermione sat in the living room on her own while everyone else went about there cleaning duties. Sirius came in after ten minutes and sat in the arm chair. "Come here Hala," Sirius said making a come here motion with his hands. Hermione stood and walked over to her newly found father. Sirius laid her across his lap and smacked her bottom five times. Hermione was red faced and very shocked. "Have you learned your lesson?" Sirius asked.**

"**Yes dad," Hermione said and snuggled into her fathers embrace. Not long later Harry came in with tears straking down his face. **

"**Whats wrong Harry?" Sirius asked as Harry came over and Sirius sat him on his other knee.**

"**I had a flash back," Harry whispered.**

"**Of what Harry?" Sirius asked as the fourteen year old boy buried his face in his God-fathers shoulder.**

"**Uncle Vernon." Harry whispered.**

"**I think it's high time his memories were put into a penasive," Hermione said looking at her brother and then her father. **

"**That's a good idea. What do you think Harry?" Sirius asked.**

"**I'd like that." Harry whispered.**

"**Then that's what we'll do," Sirius said and then he smiled. "And then me and Moony can show you some memories of your parents. I'm sure Snape will let you see some of Lily," Sirius said.**

"**Really?" Harry asked smiling.**

"**Really," Sirius replied. "And then Hermione can see some of her mother too," Sirius said. Both teenagers smiled at each other and snuggled onto Sirius's lap. Soon all three were asleep. **


	5. Memories

After dinner Sirius, Harry, Snape, Hermione and Remus all floo'd to Dumbledore's office to ask permission to use the penasive. He was more then happy to comply. "Can I see my mum first?" Hermione asked quietly.

"Of course," Sirius whispered. He, Remus and Dumbledore removed some memories and Hermione entered the penasive with her father.

**First Memory**

Hermione was standing in a compartment on the Hogwarts express. There was a girl sitting in the corner of the compartment, two boys on the opposite seat by the door and another right opposite the girl with his face in a book. The one with the face in the book Hermione recognised to be Remus. The other two boys Hermione realised were James Potter and her father Sirius Black. The girl looked like her but her hair was strait. The girl had strait brown hair, a small nose, slightly large front teeth but nothing majour, small cheekbones and what really got Hermione was the eyes. They were choclate brown and looked so kind and loving but sad all at once. Hermione wanted to reach out and touch the mother she never knew but she knew she could not. "Hi there I'm James Potter," James said looking at Remus.

"Remus Lupin," the boy mumbled.

"Nice to meet you. And who are you young lady?" James asked.

"Marlone Mckinnon," the girl replied.

"Cool. This here is my mate Sirius Black," James said pointing to the child Sirius who was talking with Remus.

"Nice to meet you all," she said.

"Would you like to be our friend?" Sirius asked Remus and Marline.

"Yes please," Marline said but Remus just sat there stunned.

"You want to be friends with me?" Remus asked.

"No one has ever wanted to be friends with me before," Remus admitted.

"Well we are the first," James said smiling.

**Second Memory**

**A sixteen year old James, Remus, Sirius, Pettgirew, Lily and Marline were lying by the lake at Hogwats enjoying the sunshine. "Man am I glad that's over," Sirius said pulling Marline to him and kissing the top of her head. **

"**Well if you had revised like the rest of us you wouldn't have paniked," Remus replied rolling his eyes. Sirius scrunched up his nose.**

"**Revise? Have you gone insane Moony?" he asked.**

"**Obviously he has Padfoot. Revise my arse," James Potter replied.**

"**Prongs if you want to the win the heart of one Lily Evans. Don't swear in her pressnace," Remus said going back to reading his book. **

"**You guys," Marline sighed.**

"**Yes my love?" Sirius asked looking at Marline.**

"**I love you," Marline said.**

"**As I love you," Sirius replied and kissed her on the lips.**

**There were many other memories that Hermione witnessed of her parents. Right up until the death of Marline. Hermione was glad she could learn so much in such a short time. Hermione stayed out of the memories of James and Lily but Sirius, Remus and Severus went with him. Hermione stood by the window in her headmasters office and looked out to where her teenage parents had once lain with their firneds enjoying the summer sun. Soon everyone arrived back and Harry was in tears. He had probably seen an image he was not ment to see. **

"**Sorry, I honestly didn't know that one was there," Snape defended holding his arms up. Infact Hermione realised all the men had tears in their eyes. Hermione sighed and sat them all down. **

"**Calm down," she said soothingly. Supprisingly they all did. **

**When Harry put his memories in the penasive he stayed out with Hermione whilest all the adults went in. When they returned all were very pale. "Harry why didn't you tell anyone about how they were treating you?" Sirius asked as he pulled his Godson into a hug.**

"**No one would belive me," Harry whispered.**

"**I would have done and so would have Remus. You could have told either of us last year or over the summer," Sirius said as he hugged the boy to him.**

"**I was scared and ashamed," Harry admitted.**

"**Why?" Sirius asked.**

"**Because no one wants to know their little saviour is useless. I can't even deffend myself against mu uncle. What good am I going to do against Voldermort?" Harry asked.**

"**Harry. . ."**

"**No Sirius listen to me!" Harry screeched. Sirius sat down and pulled Harry over his lap. He applied five swates to the bottom and Harry calmed down.**

"**Harry against Voldermort you will have a wand against Dursley you did not. But that does not make you weak," Sirius said.**


	6. Diagon Ally

**From now on everyone is going to call Hermione Hala. But in context I will still refer to her as Hermione. **

A week had passed since the memories were witnessed. Harry had reviled everything and was now happy he didn't have to keep it secret anymore. But today he was nervous and scared for today was the Dursley's trial.

"Harry you don't have to go remember the caught will view your memories," Hermione said as she sat in her 'brothers' room with him.

"I know Hermione but I'm still scared." Harry whispered as he curled himself into a ball on his bed.

"Harry they can't hurt you know and no one here will harm you." Hermione said soothingly as she stroked her 'brothers' back.

"I guess your right," Harry agreed and sat up and hugged Hermione. "Thank Hala," Harry said smiling.

"Thank you for calling me Hala." Hermione said smiling.

"Well I think it's better then Hermione," Harry said smiling and Hermione smiled too.

Eventually the two made it downstairs and into the kitchen. They were shocked to only find Mrs Weasley sitting in there. "Hello dears," she said smiling brightly.

"Where is everyone?" Harry asked as he sat opposite Hermione in his regular seat.

"All the adults are at the trial. Apart from Tonks who has taken the kids to Diagon Ally for the day. Bill should be here soon to collect you two. Oh and here are your Hogwarts letters," Mrs Weasley said hading both a letter. Hermione smiled at the name on the back of hers.

_Miss H. Black,_

_Kitchen _

_12 Grymauld Place_

_England _

When she opened it she found a letter from Hagrid included. HI Hermione. Or should I say Hala? Tell me which one you prefer.

I hope you're enjoying your new life with Sirius and Harry. How you getting on anyway? Looking forward to the new school year? Of course you are. Well I gotta go I only wrote to see how you are.

Rubius Hagrid.

Hermione noticed Harry got one too. Just then there was a pop and Bill Weasley was stood in the kitchen. "BILL!" Mrs Weasley screeched dropping a plate and holding a hand to her chest. "DON'T DO THAT!" she breathed.

"Sorry mum," Bill trying to hide the smirk he had on his face. "You two ready to go?" Bill asked.

"Yes," both kids coursed.

"Oh wait Hermione. Here your dad told me to give you this," he said holding out a key for Hermione. "It's another key for the Black family vault." He said smirking. Hermione's mouth fell open.

"Why?" she asked finally.

"Well you are a Black," Bill said and she nodded her head.

"Yeah I guess I am," she smiled.

Not ten minutes later Harry and Hermione were standing outside Gringotts with Bill. "Mr Potter and Miss Black wish to enter their vaults," Bill said talking to Griphook.

"Do Mr Potter and Miss Black have their keys?" Griphook asked.

"Yep," Harry said holding his key up.

"I do yes," Hermione said also holding her's.

"Hala Black. I thought I'd never get to take you to the Black familes vault. Did you know you also have the fortune to the Mckinnon's Vault also?" he asked. Hermione gasped and shook her head. "Well your father made your own vault with money from his and the whole Mckinnon vault," the goblin said as he led both Harry, Hermione and Bill to the carts.

Harry got his gold out first and Harry gasped when he saw there was a lot more in there then there was last week. "Argh yes Mr Black put some in yours also Mr Potter," the goblin said. Harry nodded and got three bag falls. They then arrived at Hermione's vault and Hermione almost fainted. Her vault was twice the size of Harry's and full of gallions, knuts, sikless and so forth. Hermione also filled up three bags of money.

Once they had left they asked Bill to wait outside for them they wouldn't be long. Bill agreed and both teenagers turned to Griphook. "Can we make anonomus donations into other vaults?" Harry asked.

"Yes," the goblin replied.

"Good. Can I make an anonomus donation into the Weasley vault of a thousand gallions and the same into Remus Lupin's vault," Harry said. The goblin nodded and wrote it down.

"I'd like to do the same," Hermione said.

"Anonomus as well?" the goblin asked.

"Yes. And can you make it irreversible?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," the goblin said and wrote that down also.

"Can you also tell them that if they do not spend it then another donation will be put into the vaults?" Harry asked. The goblin nodded and wrote that down also.

"Thank you," Harry and Hermione said and took their leave.

Three hours later Hermione and Harry had brought all their school supplies and Hermione had placed an order in for her dad's birthday in October as did Harry but they were separate orders. Hermione had also brought Harry's birthday present when he was distracted by Bill. Harry's birthday was only in three days so Hermione thought it was best to get it strait away.

When they arrived home they found the adults celebrating. "What's going on?" Harry asked.

"We won Harry," Sirius said. "Durlsley got life, Patunia got seventeen years and a life time ban from having children and seeing Dudley she also can have no contact with children at all. Dudley got five years in the young infenders institution and then has to live in foster care until he is twenty." Siruis said as he hugged Harry and Hermione.

"That's brilliant. I'm finally free from them," Harry said smiling so big he looked like his face would crack into two.


	7. Unbirthday

It was now Harry's birthday and Hermione was so worried. It wasn't actually Harry's birthday as that had been last month. But they disided to give him an unofficial birthday to make up for missing his acctual one.

The date was actually the 29th of August.

Harry woke to someone shaking him. "Harry you need to come downstairs. It's dad," Hermione said tears falling down her cheeks. Harry bolted upright and ran downstairs with Hermione in-front of him. She ran into the kitchen and so did Harry only to find Sirius fine and a big banner hanging form the celing reading 'HAPPY UNOFICAIAL BIRTHDAY HARRY' written in red and gold letters with a small snitch flying around it. Harry smiled when he saw the large cake on the table reading 'HAPPY 14TH BIRTHDAY PRONGSLETT!' Harry laughed at the little dog, wolf and stag running around the cake chasing a little Harry and Hermione and Lily satnding with Marline at the side. "Padfoot really?" Harry asked.

"What?" Sirius asked smiling.

"Look at the sides Harry," Hermione said. Harry looked and saw little images of his friends and family. Harry's eyes tired up slightly as a massive smile crossed over his features.

"Thank you," he whispered.

"Presants before he cries!" Remus bellowed and everyone looked at him in shock. "What? It makes me uncomftable when those eyes and that face crys. It's like watching James and Lily cry. I haven't seen that since when well Harry was born," Remus said.

"Potter cried when Harry was born?" Snape asked in shock.

"He did actually," Remus said tapping his chin with his wand.

After that was out of the way Harry smiled at all his presents and then Remus and the others got into a converstaion. "Do you know I got an anonomus donation into my vault the other day. With a threat that said if I didn't spend it more would be put in," Remus said.

"That's funny because we did too," Mr Weasley said.

"How much?" Remus asked.

"Two thousand gallions," Mrs Weasley said and evyone stopped talking to stair wide eyes at the small group.

"So did I," Remus said. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smirked. Sirius saw but didn't say anything.

Later that night Hermione and Harry were in Sirius's room with Sirius looking at old photos when Sirius spoke. "That was a nice thing you did for the Weasley's and Remus," he said. Both Harry and Hermione looked at him in shock.

"How?" Hermione asked.

"Darling I was a Marauder remember," he said.

"So was Remus," Harry points out.

"Yes but he missed it when you two smirked at each other when he and the Mrs Weasley said how much money that had in their vaults," Sirius said. Harry and Hermione laughed.

"Cheat," thay both said.

"I'm a cheat am I?" Sirius asked and began to tickle the two teenagers.


	8. The End

Sirius felt like his world was spinning around. He couldn't breath, but then again he hadn't in a long time, he couldn't move. Suddenly he found himself landing on something solid and then he passed out.

Harry and Hermione couldn't believe what they were hearing. Everyone Voldermort and his dead followers ever murdered were back and all in the new hospital wing. They rushed up there praying and hoping that was had been said was true. Sirius's death when they were fifteen had almost destroyed them. Then Remus was killed along with Tonks and Fred. They had both lost so much but now maybe just maybe they could have it all back.

Sirius groaned and opened his eyes only to close them again as the light hurt them. "Sirius?" a voice asked. It sounded like James.

"What James?" he asked.

"We're alive," James said and Sirius shot up. Sure enough he was alive, he was breathing and his heart was beating.

"How?" Sirius asked.

"No one knows. We were all brought back when Harry killed Voldywort." James said.

"But that means. . ." Sirius stopped when he saw a person he hadn't seen in a long time. Marline McKinnon. Although she had died giving birth to Hermione it was because Voldermort had cursed her causing her to go into labour. She was dying before they even reached St Mugnos. She'd have died weather she had given birth or not. "MARLINE!" he cried and lunged at her.

"Sirius. Oh Sirius," she cried and hugged her husband.

"Please don't leave again," he cried.

"No never," she whispered. Just then the doors opened Harry and Hermione ran in.

"DAD!" Hermione screeched.

"HALA!" Sirius cried. They embraced and then Sirius hugged Harry. "I have some people I both want you to meet. Harry this is your mum and dad," Sirius said turning Harry to face James Potter and Lily Evans.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry asked in a whisper wanting to believe they were there but not quite getting there.

"Hello sweetheart," Lily said and Harry launched himself at them tears streaming down his face. Sirius then turned to Hermione.

"Hermione I would like you to meet the first most important woman in my life. Your mother," Sirius led Hermione to Marline.

"Oh Hala how much you have grown," she cried.

"Mum?" she asked and Marline nodded. Hermione hugged her and Marline hugged back pulling Sirius into the hug with them.

Years later Hermione was now twenty years old. Sirius and Marline were fourty and had a year old son Lupus. Which means wolf, it is also a constilation. Hermione is going to tell her parents tonight that she is engaged to one Ron Weasley and she is not looking forwad to it.

After everyone was brought back Sirius had become very protective of both Marline and Hermione and it was getting annoying.

"Well here goes," Hermione whispered and pulled Ron into the kitchen. "Mum Dad, I have something to tell you," Hermione said looking at her two parents. "I'm engaged," she said.

"Who too?" asked a very stiff looking Sirius.

"To me," Ron said and Sirius visably relaxed.

"OK. But if you hurt my baby girl God help you Weasley you wont be able to bare any children," Sirius threatned. Ron paled and Hermione laughed.

She finally had the family she had always dreamed off and she couldn't be happier.


End file.
